With A Kiss by Rukama
by ProfessorSong-reilin
Summary: Belarus è stata rapita da Prussia, che non la lascerà andare a meno che lei…  Italian Translation of the fic "With A Kiss" by Rukama.


**Title:** With A Kiss (Con Un Bacio)  
><strong>Original Author:<strong> Rukama  
><strong>Translator:<strong> reilin81  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Gilbert Beilschmidt/ Prussia, Natalia Arlovskaja /Bielorussia  
><strong>Part:<strong> 1/1  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG13  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2963  
><strong>Genres:<strong> Romance, Drama  
><strong>Warning:<strong> One shot, Translation, a little bit Angst  
><strong>Summary in Italian:<strong> Belarus è stata rapita da Prussia, che non la lascerà andare a meno che lei…

The Author account is registered on these sites:

FF_Net ( direct link to the fic ^www. fanfiction. net/s/6218134 / 1/ With_A_Kiss^

Wordpress ( direct link to the fic ^mendacity. wordpress. com/2010/08/29/ with-a-kiss^ )

Link to the Translation on Italian Database: ^efpfanfic. ? sid=680868i=1^

oooOOOooo

"Per favore! Riportami indietro!" esclamò Bielorussia, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Sono passati sei mesi da quando è stata portata via.  
>Non si è mai sentita così sciocca in tutta la sua vita. Come ha osato abbassare la guardia proprio quando Prussia l'ha rapita mentre trascorreva la notte da Russia.<br>"Riportarti indietro?", Prussia sorrise come un pazzo, incrociando le sue braccia con arroganza. "Diavolo no", a lui piaceva troppo la situazione attuale per lasciarla andare. "Bisogna fare ancora molto qui". Lui si girò di schiena e lanciò un'occhiata alla ragazza. Era stata una buona idea rimuovere tutti gli oggetti appuntiti da lei, nel caso avesse deciso di battersi con lui… e lui sapeva che lei l'avrebbe fatto.  
>"Lasciami subito andare, Prussia!", gridò Natalia, ingoiando la rabbia che montava dentro di lei. Belarus fece un rapido movimento per schiaffeggiarlo, ma col solo risultato di avere il suo polso stretto saldamente nella sua presa dolorosa.<br>"No", fu la sua spudorata risposta, guardandola con quei suoi occhi penetranti.  
>La sua presa si strinse su di lei mentre lui immaginava il suo costante bisogno di tornare a casa solo per stare con Russia. La cosa lo disgustava e non era perché lei e Russia erano fratello e sorella. Lui non poteva credere che una follia come questa potesse davvero esistere. Prussia avrebbe continuato ad indugiare sul futuro, ma fu istantaneamente riportato indietro quando sentì gocce di acqua fredda cadere giù sul suo polso. Guardò in alto e restò a bocca aperta di fronte alla commovente vista di questa donna una volta così forte, mentre i suoi occhi sottili erano pieni di lacrime e la sua tristezza trapelava da ogni parte.<br>"P- Prussia…", sussurrò lei, e la sua soffice voce lo fece rabbrividire fin nella spina dorsale, "… per favore," soffocò un sospiro, mentre la tensione sul suo polso diminuiva lentamente. "Ho bisogno… di tornare a casa..", terminò, provando per l'ultima volta. Non aveva mai pregato in ginocchio qualcuno così tanto da quando aveva incontrato Russia. Se solo avesse potuto vedere cedere la fredda facciata di Prussia in quel momento, lei avrebbe pressoché vinto.  
>Si allontanò, volendo lasciarla andare ma non per la giusta ragione,. Lui ridacchiò di disgusto." Ok, bene. È già durato troppo a lungo, vero?", affermò retoricamente. Come si odiava profondamente per essersi attaccato sempre di più a lei… per essersi sempre di più affezionato a lei. Ma aveva fatto in modo che lei non lo sapesse mai questo. "Probabilmente non puoi più aspettare per sedurre tuo fratello", lui roteò gli occhi, ed i suoi pugni si stringevano vuoti mentre lasciava andare il suo polso. " E sembra che io non abbia alcun diritto di fermarti".<br>Gli occhi di Bielorussia si spalancarono: "T-taci!", ribattè rabbiosamente, ma un po' sorpresa che Prussia non avesse continuato ad opporsi alla sua supplica di farla ritornare nel suo Paese. Lei provò a trattenere la sua voce dal tremare mentre si asciugava via le lacrime dagli occhi: "Non era certo mia intenzione", la sua voce scese di tono. Prussia roteò gli occhi, sentendosi disgustato da lei ed ancora di più da sé stesso. " È quello che dicono tutti", ridacchiò lui.  
>Lei non fece un movimento per rispondere ai suoi insulti. Tutto ciò diede a Prussia l'idea che ciò di cui la stava accusando fosse così vicino alla verità. Il suo cuore si strinse forte in petto, i suoi stessi occhi battevano per la rabbia. Fece un profondo respiro e rivolse il suo sguardo nuovamente verso di lei. "Penserò se lasciarti andare un' altra volta", le sue dita corsero fastidiosamente lungo i suoi capelli argentati. Come si odiava per essere così geloso di Russia! Non gli era mai successo prima. Nessuno poteva essere meglio di lui in qualcosa. E lui lo sapeva questo.<br>Intrappolato dalle sue stesse emozioni, Prussia imprecò sottovoce e camminò fino alla sua scrivania per raccogliere i suoi documenti: "Ho un incontro con Ungheria fra due ore. Se non ti dispiace, spero che tu rifletterai su quello che è successo qualche minuto fa e –".  
>La sua voce si incrinò: "Ungheria?", lei chiarì, avendo quel riflessivo sentimento di gelosia ogni volta che Prussia se ne andava per farle visita. Ricordava che appena ieri l'aveva vista scendere dalla SUA carrozza. Cosa avevano fatto quei due insieme? Lei ci pensava da allora ma non aveva mai sollevato la cosa fino ad ora. Lei non poteva essere gelosa di Ungheria, vero?<br>"Stai andando … a prenderla ancora, vero?", domandò Natalia, distogliendo gli occhi giù verso le scarpe come se ne stesse controllando le punte.  
>"Cosa stai dicendo? La ruota della sua carrozza si è rotta ed io ero nei paraggi", rispose con pura innocenza. Gilbert non capiva perché lei sembrava così inquieta al riguardo. "Così io mi sono offerto di riaccompagnarla a casa finché la sua carrozza non era riparata per poi riportarla indietro".<br>Le guance di Belarus arrossirono violentemente quando lei lo fissò nuovamente con uno sguardo penetrante: "Non ho chiesto di dirmi quello che tu ed Ungheria avete fatto!"  
>Gli occhi di Prussia si contraevano per la rabbia confusa: " La pensi così? Non posso essere più sorpreso sul perché continuavi a guardarmi in modo truce da quando lei è entrata in questa casa!" ribatté lui, realizzando ora quello che lei stava cercando di fare, anche se non poteva esserne sicuro. A Bielorussia piaceva litigare con lui per un sacco di cose inutili: forse questa era solo una di quelle. Lei distolse lo sguardo, incerta se poteva ammettere che fosse la verità o meno. Improvvisamente, si domandò perché ne aveva fatto una questione così importante. Come se… le importasse, ogni singola cosa che Prussia faceva ogni giorno…<br>Lei sospirò debolmente: "La trovi attraente?", domandò e immediatamente vide un istantaneo senso di smarrimento negli occhi di Gilbert. Ansimò rumorosamente, realizzando solo ora che l'aveva detto ad alta voce! Natalia rimase senza fiato e si coprì la bocca, mentre la sua faccia diventava sempre più rossa paonazza.  
>Lo sguardo dell'albino si addolcì, mentre muoveva il suo braccio e lo avvolgeva attorno alla vita della ragazza, portandola più vicina: "Ora è più chiaro…", sospirò con voce roca.<br>"C- cosa vuoi dire…?", balbettò Natalia, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi dalla stretta del prussiano.  
>"Mi fa piacere che tu sia una persona che si ingelosisce per qualche motivo…"rise leggermente, facendo battere il suo cuore un po' più forte.<br>"G-guarda, non voglio più discutere. Perché non vuoi capire che amo Russia?", mentì lei, ricordando che un po' di momenti fa aveva pensato che non era sua intenzione andarsene per causa di Ivan.  
>Gli occhi di Gilbert tornarono al loro solito sguardo beffardo non appena lui la sciolse dal suo abbraccio. "… Perché non lo ami, Belarus. Me l'hai provato molte volte prima".<br>"Di cosa stai parlando?", rispose rabbiosamente la ragazza. "Non ho mai detto una cosa del gen—"  
>"Lo hai fatto", insistette lui, "… ogni volta che ti ho fra le mie braccia, tu me l'hai detto in un modo tutto tuo che lui non ha in mano il tuo cuore".<br>Lei arrossì pensando ai rari momenti in cui aveva perso il controllo sotto il suo tocco. La rattristava un po' che lui si comportasse allo stesso modo con così tante altre donne durante la sua vita. " Per essere qualcuno che sembra aver affascinato il genere femminile, dai troppo significato a qualche bacio…"  
>"Ti stai ingannando, Belarus. È in quei baci che tu mi hai risposto sinceramente e ciò che tu temi così tanto sono proprio le loro conseguenze. Se Russia avesse fatto la stessa cosa, tu non ne saresti stata così spaventata, prima di tutto…", osservò sarcasticamente, e aggiunse, "… e entrambi sappiamo che questo non accadrà mai".<br>"Non oserebbe mai farlo! Russia è un gentiluomo, e non penserebbe mai di baciarmi come fai tu! Specialmente con le altre donne e —", lei si fermò, immediatamente imbarazzata per come si era agitata riguardo ai suoi baci.  
>D'altronde, pensò tristemente, Russia non aveva mai osato a baciarla, innanzitutto… ma Prussia non doveva saperlo questo.<br>Nel silenzio illeggibile di Prussia, lei continuo con cautela: "… ed io so che mi lascerebbe andare… anche dopo tutto questo…", concluse mentre il tono della sua voce scendeva rapidamente. Natalia guardava in basso ai suoi piedi, cercando di contenere tutto il calore che sentiva insinuarsi sulle sue guance.  
>Gilbert sospirò tristemente. Lei non si sarebbe mai arresa. Lui non poteva cambiarlo.<br>"Bene. Con il giusto accordo, ti posso lasciare andare". Si strofinò le tempie leggermente preparandosi per l'imminente mal di testa.  
>La ragazza girò la testa di scatto verso di lui, guardandolo con sospetto. Sembrava troppo innaturale per lui lasciarla semplicemente andare, conoscendo i suoi standard. Cosa stava nascondendo? Lei non lo sapeva. " Che tipo di affare sarebbe…?", sussurrò lei cautamente, guardandolo negli occhi con attenzione.<br>"Un bacio", rispose lui, scrollando un po' le spalle. "Un bacio d'addio, è tutto".  
>Lei non poteva crederci. "Vuoi dire… è tutto quello che vuoi e mi lascerai andare?", il tono della sua voce aveva un po' di contentezza.<br>Natalia era ancora turbata e si chiedeva perché lui non stesse chiedendo poi molto: "Non posso dire di crederti. Perché è questo tutto quello che stai chiedendo?"  
>Lui sorrise: "Vuoi di più?"<br>Lei arrossì immediatamente: "C-certo che no!".  
>Gilbert scosse la testa, un piccolo sorriso emergeva dal suo candido viso: " Potresti non capire all'inizio, ma la mia generosità non viene fuori senza un prezzo. E questo è il tuo bacio".<br>Lei sorrise fra sé e sé. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per farsi lasciare libera da lui. Un bacio d'addio a Gilbert? Lei avrebbe baciato anche il pulcino giallo sulla sua testa! " È tutto quello che mi stai chiedendo? Un bacio… è tutto quello che io ti darò e tu mi lascerai andare…" lei provò a chiarire tutte le preferenze prima di fare qualcosa di folle, "… okay?".  
>"Sì, e non ti accompagnerò neanche a casa. Lascerò persino che sia il mio autista ad accompagnarti. Va bene?"<br>"Sì!", confermò lei immediatamente, il suo cuore si sentiva istantaneamente più leggero. Si sentiva così sicura! Prussia l'avrebbe lasciata immediatamente andare! Poteva finalmente tornarsene al suo paese, felice e contenta.  
>Tuttavia…. La rattristava un po', anche.<br>Lei doveva confessare a sé stessa, onestamente, che Gilbert le sarebbe mancato profondamente. Natalia amava quando lui le parlava in modo così gentile. Lo adorava quando lui la guardava con quegli occhi profondi. Arrossì leggermente. Dopo tutto, doveva ammetterlo: lui era tutto quello che un uomo poteva mai desiderare di essere. Un uomo che lei avrebbe potuto amare…  
>Lei scosse la testa a quel pensiero e aspettò che lui facesse qualcosa riguardo a questo imbarazzante affare. Natalia guardò Gilbert timidamente, le sue guance cominciavano ad arrossire. Doveva solo baciarlo ora o…?<br>"E… e o-ora…?", lei balbettò, facendo il suo meglio per guardarlo coraggiosamente dritto negli occhi.  
>Lui scrollò le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo come se fosse annoiato a morte: " È davvero il tuo turno ora".<br>I suoi occhi blu divennero due piccole fessure: "C-cosa vuoi dire?", chiese lei, controllando il tono della sua voce.  
>"Sto per conformarmi a ciò che tu hai da offrire", lui alzò le sopracciglia come se quella fosse la cosa più ovvia da fare.<br>Belarus sospirò dolcemente. Perché mai lui stava cercando di rendere questo così difficile per lei? Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo truce poi fece un mezzo lamento, un mezzo brontolio e poi gli diede un veloce bacio a fior di labbra, spingendosi sulle punte dei piedi in modo di darsi un maggior equilibrio. Chiuse i suoi occhi strettamente e aspettò che lui rispondesse.  
>Non appena ebbe finito, pienamente consapevole di non aver ricevuto alcuna risposta, lei si staccò da lui imbarazzata, cercando di intravedere la sua reazione.<br>La faccia di Gilbert sembrava immobile e alquanto infastidita. "Che cos'è questo?", canzonò il suo futile bacetto. "Se tu hai veramente baciato Russia in questo modo, non sono sorpreso del perché lui non sia così preso da te", lui ruotò gli occhi, non importandosene della sua reazione al riguardo. Belarus si comportava come una scolaretta innocente quando lui sapeva che non lei non lo era. Prussia sapeva che lei non lo era mai stata.  
>"Non sarebbe stato così difficile se io solamente… solamente avessi avuto un po' di partecipazione da parte tua", gridò Natalia, il suo viso colorito da una tonalità più profonda di rosso. Se lei avesse avuto un coltello, sentiva che avrebbe potuto pugnalarlo in pieno petto.<br>"Allora costringimi a partecipare", lui la guardò di nuovo con quei suoi bellissimi occhi color cremisi, mettendosi le mani nelle tasche come se stesse per tirarsi fuori dall'affare. Non appena lui si girò di spalle,  
>"Aspetta!", Belarus lo richiamò disperatamente.<br>Lui si girò per guardarla e vide la sua testa chinata in basso. Se lei aveva pianificato di piangere ancora, questa volta non avrebbe funzionato. Lui non aveva chiesto molto da lei, dopotutto.  
>Natalia doveva farlo. Lei doveva rimuovere tutte le sue inibizioni così da poter essere rilasciata dalle grinfie di Gilbert. Lei sapeva di esser nervosa. Non aveva mai tentato di sedurre un uomo nel modo che lui voleva. Ma lei doveva provarci perché questa era la sua ultima chance…<p>

"Baciami come se te ne stessi andando via…"  
>"Baciami come se non mi vedessi mai più…"<br>"Baciami come se… questo fosse il tuo ultimo bacio"

Tutto questo dissero a Gilbert gli occhi di Natalia, mentre lei lo fissava con occhi socchiusi. Lei lo guardò intensamente e a lungo, piena di così tanto desiderio che Prussia quasi soffriva per la bramosia di baciarla per primo. Lei fissò le labbra del prussiano mentre socchiudeva le sue, che erano dolorosamente tentatrici, e mosse le sue mani sensualmente nella giacca del ragazzo, avvolgendo le sue braccia attorno a lui.  
>Il suo corpo premeva strettamente contro quello di Gilbert. Gli occhi di Natalia non lasciavano mai i suoi mentre massaggiava il suo addome con le dita, sentendo i suoi muscoli scattanti sotto il suo tocco. Lei non l'aveva mai provato, ma poteva giurare di averlo sentito trattenere il respiro.<br>Lei si innalzò sulle punte dei piedi lentamente, muovendo le sue labbra verso la linea della mascella del ragazzo e la baciò dolcemente. Le sue mani si muovevano per accarezzargli la nuca mentre il suo sguardo scendeva sulle sue labbra. Poggiando il suo sguardo su di lui, Natalia supplicò così dolcemente…  
>"Baciami…"<br>Il freno inibitore di Prussia si quasi ruppe, ma, senza aspettare la sua risposta, lei mosse le sue labbra attraverso quelle del ragazzo e le plasmò delicatamente, provando a farle combaciare con le sue così lentamente. Lei sentiva il calore che veniva emesso dal corpo d Gilbert. Sapeva che quello che stava facendo era quello che lui voleva… giusto?  
>Dopo tutto quello che lei aveva fatto, Prussia non aveva osato nemmeno rimuovere le sue mani dalle tasche. Mentre le labbra di Belarus ancora toccavano le sue, aveva assunto una specie di… di grigno! Stava sorridendo! Natalia non si sarebbe potuta sentire più imbarazzata di quanto lo era ora.<br>Lei staccò la sua bocca da quella del ragazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, disperatamente umiliata. "So… che era disgustoso. Smettila", disse lei in tono rabbioso, le sue guance arrossivano ancora una volta.  
>Il ghigno da ragazzaccio di Prussia rimaneva sul suo bel viso. "Veramente, non è così. Vorrei complimentarmi con te per aver fatto un meraviglioso lavoro".<br>Lei lo guardò con uno sguardo confuso sul viso: "Che stai dicendo?"  
>Lui la strinse in un angolo di una parete vicino alla quale lei si trovava. "Vogliamo continuare da dove abbiamo interrotto?", replicò con voce roca, controllando disperatamente gli slanci che la ragazza aveva inconsapevolmente creato in lui qualche secondo prima.<br>"No, aspetta. Prussia, io –!"  
>Le sue urla di panico furono immediatamente soffocate quando lui spinse le sue labbra profondamente in quelle di lei. Le sue inutili lotte mentre Natalia si divincolava sotto il suo corpo, iniziarono inconsapevolmente ad esasperare il desiderio di Gilbert, costringendolo ad approfondire il bacio ancora di più.<br>Lui leccò le sue labbra temerariamente e domandò un'entrata forzata nella sua bocca. Belarus non poteva fare nulla se non, mentre si lamentava, portare lentamente le sue braccia attorno al collo di Prussia. "C-cosa… cosa sto facendo…?".  
>Prussia avrebbe potuto chiedersi la stessa cosa ma era troppo preso dalle sconosciute sensazioni di passione che lei gli aveva causato. Tutto questo ardore non poteva essere saltato fuori in questo modo. Non sapeva più chi incolpare. Aveva provato a resistere. Lo poteva ammettere questo, ma questa volta lei gli aveva fatto davvero perdere la testa.<p>

Gilbert mosse la lingua nella sua bocca, assaporando il suo dolce sapore. Prese fra le mani le sue guance arrossate per avere una migliore angolazione. In quegli stessi momenti, Prussia voleva che lei si sentisse nello stesso modo in cui si sentiva lui proprio in quell'istante. Lui fece del suo meglio. Ed il suo meglio sopraffaceva sempre con successo. In pochi secondi, lui poteva averla messa in ginocchio. Ma lei lo aveva condotto a questo. Belarus poteva facilmente eccitarlo senza neanche impegnarsi. È questo che lo spaventava più di tutto.  
>Lui separò la sua bocca da quella di lei e imprecò a voce bassa. " Se non mi fermo ora…"ansimò fra pesanti respiri mentre le mordicchiava un orecchio, "… non mi fermerò più". Le sue mani si muovevano lentamente lungo la schiena di Natalia, accarezzando il suo corpo, provando a calmarla.<br>"Sembra che io non possa lasciarti andare, Belarus…", il suo respiro bollente riscaldava tutto il corpo della ragazza. "Non più, ora che..", sospirò dolcemente, quando sentì le braccia di Natalia semplicemente avvolte attorno alla sua vita, la sua testa appoggiata all'incavo del collo. Prussia sentiva sulla sua guancia i leggeri sospiri emessi dalla ragazza ancora accaldata per i baci che si erano scambiati prima . "Ho provato… così intensamente, e lo sai", lui fu scosso da brividi al tocco delle sue innocenti carezze, facendo il suo meglio ancora una volta per controllare i suoi desideri "… non posso rinunciare a te".  
>"Non ora, non più".<br>Lui giurò di averla sentita sussurrare in modo impotente, "Lo so, Prussia…"  
>"Mi sono sempre sentita nello stesso modo…"<p>

* * *

><p>NT:  
>* Mentre ero su alla ricerca di fic su pairing "inconsueti", mi sono imbattuta in questo piccolo "gioiellino": ho letto questa storia tutto d'un fiato e mi è piaciuta così tanto che ho chiesto all'autrice, Rukama, il permesso di poterla tradurre in Italiano e postarla su EFP. Ben presto mi sono acorta che i criteri da utilizzare per tradurre una fanfiction sono ben lungi dall'essere gli stessi di una traduzione letterale scolastica! Io ho fatto il mio meglio per rendere la storia quanto più fedele e scorrevole rispetto all'originale: spero di aver fatto un buon lavoro e aspetto i vostri commenti!<br>* Il pairing Belarus/Prussia mi attrae moltissimo, in primis per la bellezza mozzafiato di Natalia e Gilbert, e poi anche perchè i due caratterini scoppiettanti dei due, a mio avviso formano una miscela scoppiettante ed irresistibile. Vi consiglio di leggere questa fic ascoltando "Sweet Disposition" dei The Temper Trap: questa canzone, che mi ha accompagnato durante tutta la lettura e la traduzione della storia come una vera e propria colonna sonora!

Sweet disposition  
>Never too soon<br>Oh reckless abandon  
>Like no one's<br>Watching you

A moment, a love  
>A dream, a laugh<br>A kiss, a cry  
>Our rights, our wrongs<br>A moment, a love  
>A dream, a laugh<p> 


End file.
